Jackson's Adventures
by YumYum365
Summary: Jackson's POV Warning: Lot's of gay sex. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Just the Beginning

Jackson pairing with Alex

Gay Sex. Don't read if you don't like

Jackson's POV

I woke up and slammed my hand onto the clock to shut off the alarm. I got up to get ready to go to the hospital. I had slept in nothing but my tight boxer briefs. I was so hungry that l decided to eat before I got dressed. I walked into the kitchen still only in my briefs to find Alex. He was eating cereal so I made a bowl. Shortly after I started eating, April entered and yelled at Alex for leaving his skank's panties in the laundry. I took the fall for him and told her they were Lexie's.

After April left, I told Alex quietly "Not Lexie's"

He responded, "Nope. Lauren. Third floor. Radiology"

"Oh, nice" I said to him as I remembered how hot she was. My mind drifted as I began thinking about Alex fucking the girl from radiology. I suddenly realized that I was getting really horny. Alex seemed to notice and said, "morning wood?"

I responded, "I'm always horny. Lexie never puts out anymore"

"You're not a kid. You can please yourself...if not, I'm willing to help"

"You could never turn me on like lexie or that chick from radiology" I responded

"Wanna bet?" He said as he dropped his spoon and grabbed my cock through my briefs. I let out a loud moan. He began to rub my hard cock. Precum began to stain my briefs. I got up off the chair and walked to my bedroom. Alex followed right behind.

Once I got into the room, Alex pushed me from the back onto my bed. He ripped all his clothes off and laid on top of me. He started grinding his long dick against my ass. He whispered in my ear, "You seem pretty turned on now". I flipped myself over and Alex now began grinding his dick into mine. I pulled him down into a kiss. I spread my lips and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. I then moved my lips to his neck and started chewing on him.

I flipped him over so he was on the bottom and began to suck his nipples. I had never done anything with a guy before but I was having fun. I lifted his arms above his head and locked them together. I licked up his armpit. He must have been moving around a lot because he was pretty sweaty. I kissed down his stomach and made my way to his dick. He had his pubes nicely shaven and his dick was huge, about the same size as mine. I grasped it and Alex moaned. I stuck the head in my mouth and began bobbing it up and down. I moved down to his balls and held each one in my mouth.

Alex then got up and went on top of me. He pressed his mouth against the cloth that covered my cock. The briefs started to get wet with his saliva. He moved to my ass and licked my hole through the fabric. He then ripped my briefs off and attacked my ass with his tongue. He inserted it in and out. It felt different but good. He then added two fingers and stretched me out. It hurt at first but I adjusted.

After he fingered me for a while, he got up and kissed me. Our dicks touched for a second. Alex pulled away slightly and then slammed his dick into my ass. I screamed in pain but Alex didn't slow down. He started thrusting, and the pain turned into pleasure. I began to moan uncontrollably. He smacked my ass and said "oh you love my cock in your ass don't you". I answered with a loud and assuring moan. He bent down and kissed me as he continued pounding my asshole.

He moaned "I'm gonna cum in your ass". I responded "fill me" and then kissed him again. Alex thrust in two more times and then exploded all inside my ass. He then brought his mouth to my ass and sucked up his cum. He kissed me and I tasted his seed. It only turned me on more. I knew I was close. I took alexs mouth and slammed it into my cock. He deepthroated me and I came into his mouth. He drank it all.

He climbed ontop of me and said, "I think I proved you wrong. I definitely can turn you on". I squeezed his ass and answered him by slamming my lips into his. God that felt good.


	2. Needing More

Jackson/Derek

Jackson's POV

After Alex left my room, I got dressed and headed to the hospital. I hoped things wouldn't become weird between us. That was a lot of fun though. I never thought I would ever sleep with a guy, but it felt good. I wanted more.

I was scrubbing in to go into a surgery. A guy jumped out of the side of a building that caught on fire and slammed his head on the ground. Somehow, he survived. His whole body was burned up and he had a bad brain bleed so I was scrubbing in with Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Sloan was letting me do the procedure solo since he had a rhinoplasty. While I was treating the burns, Dr. Shepherd was trying to stop the bleed. He looked hot when he was operating. Since Alex, I had started noticing the guys around me and really wanted more. After I finished with the left arm, I had to go around Dr. Shepherd to get to the patient's chest.

When I started moving, I had realized that I had gotten hard thinking about Dr. Shepherd. When I walked past him, my dick rubbed against his ass. I got scared that he was going to notice that I was hard and freak out, but he just pushed his ass further into me. I eventually got to the other side. I was hard for the whole surgery after that. It was the longest 4 hours I've ever had. It was hard to focus on skin flaps when I was distracted by Dr. Shepherd.

Finally, the surgery ended, and I went straight to the on-call room, hoping to sleep it off so that I didn't feel horny when I woke back up. A couple minutes later, Dr. Shepherd walked in. I rolled over and we made eye contact. Nobody said anything. He then took his shirt off, breaking the eye contact for only a second. My eyes drifted to his chest and stomach. Derek seemed to notice. "You like what you see?", he said. I didn't respond, hoping he would just go to sleep. Instead, he walked over to me. I shifted in the bed and the tent in my pants could be seen under the bed sheet. Derek ripped his pants off, wearing only briefs and confidently said, "Oh, you like what you see".

I couldn't keep it in anymore. I grabbed his cloth covered ass and pulled his dick close to my face. He could feel my breath against his cock. I brought my mouth to it and he let out a moan. He grabbed my head and pushed it towards his cock. "You want this so bad" he said. His briefs had become wet with my saliva. He pulled away and climbed onto the bed. He sat on top of me and grinded his dick into mine. Still grinding, he bent down and kissed me. We started passionately making out. Our tongues fought for dominance until I let him win. Our kiss broke when he pulled off my shirt.

"You're in good fucking shape, Avery" Derek said as he marveled at my body.

"Right back at you, Derek" I said as I groped his chest and touched his abs.

I pulled him back down and he started making out with my neck. He moved to my nipples and sucked on them until they were hard. He then picked up my arms and started licking my armpits. His tongue then drifted to my abs. I moaned as his tongue passed my belly button. He then started playing with the waist band of my pants. He pulled them down and now we were both in just our briefs.

He licked my cock through the briefs and then put my legs over his head to lick my hole. He lathered it up through the briefs and bit down on my ass cheeks. He then ripped my briefs off and licked up my length. When he reached the head, I let out a loud moan, and I could see him smirking. He then swallowed me whole, and I bucked my hips. He then started tonguing my asshole. He inserted his tongue in and out and then added a finger.

"Fuck" I moaned as he thrusted his finger in and out of my ass.

He pulled it out and started smacking my ass while he had his tongue inside me. I could not stop moaning. My ass was becoming red and he was still licking my hole. He came up for air and said, "You taste delicious". I stopped moaning and looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck me right now" I said.

He got up on his knees and rubbed the tip of his dick against my hole.

"How bad do you want this, Avery?"

I did not answer; I just kept panting.

He repeated, "Tell me how bad you want it"

"Fuck me, Derek! Fuck me now" I screamed

That was all he needed, and he slammed his dick inside of me. I moaned so loud someone must have heard me from outside the on call room, but I didn't care. He thrusted in and out of me. I moaned continuously. He bent down and licked my nipple while he continued to pound me in the ass. It was the hottest I had ever felt. I knew I wasn't going to be able to last long.

Derek pulled his dick out of me for a second and flipped me over so that I was on my knees. He slammed his dick back in me and started to increase the speed of his thrusts. He placed his chest against my back while continuing to fuck me. He reached his hand under me and squeezed my nipples. He then dragged his hands down my abs to my dick. He started jacking me off to the pace of his thrusts. His speed continued to increase until we were both moaning uncontrollably.

"I'm going to cum" I moaned as I felt like I was going to explode.

He started jerking my dick faster and bit down on shoulders. He then whispered in my ear, "Beg for my load"

"Fuck! Fill me up Derek. Cum in my ass and eat it out" I responded.

Derek now put great force into his thrusts and rubbed my dick even faster. I knew I was about blow. My ass clenched around his cock and cum started pouring out of my dick and onto the sheets. Derek then came in my ass moments later. He bent his head down and started drinking his cum out of my ass. He held it and came up to my face. Once I fully caught my breath, he kissed me and let me taste his cum. It was enough to get me horny again. He noticed I was hard and went down on my cock. He grasped my ass cheeks and shoved my cock down his throat. He then stuck his fingers in my ass while he deep-throated my dick. I blew again all in his mouth. He swallowed every last drop and then came to my face to kiss me.

He then laid next to me and decided to go to sleep. I lowered myself in the bed and slept with my head on his thigh, my face right next to the delicious smell of his meat. I fell asleep with my hand on his balls and my finger near his hole.


	3. Three's a Party

Jackson's POV

I woke up with my eyes glued to Derek's dick and my hand on his balls. He was still passed out. I admired the length of his flaccid dick. He had made me feel things I didn't even know I could feel, and I loved it. As my stubble scraped against his thigh, I started to get hard again. I moved my head down and licked the tip of his dick. I started massaging his balls. He was still asleep, but he started to get hard. I put the head of his dick in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I then fit his whole dick into my mouth and he let out a quiet moan in his sleep. I moved down to his ass and started licking his hole. His ass tasted fucking delicious. I stuck my tongue all the way inside of his hole. He let out another small moan but was still passed out. After I licked and tongued his hole for another five minutes, I got up on my knees and placed my dick near his entrance. I rubbed the tip of my dick around his hole until I desperately needed to be in him. I slammed my dick into him.

"Ohhh fuck" Derek moaned as he began coming out of his sleep.

I started thrusting hard into him while I felt up his chest and stomach. I slammed into him hard and he screamed "Oh fuck, Jackson!", letting me know I had hit his spot. He was fully awake now and was moaning like crazy. I kept thrusting into him and my dick was hitting the right spot every time. We were both moaning loudly until the door crept open.

I tried to look over to see who was walking into the on call room, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Derek. It seemed like he couldn't either.

"What the fuck am I seeing?" said Mark

I recognized the voice immediately. It made me even hotter thinking that my teacher was watching me fuck his best friend. I expected him to freak out, but he didn't leave. Instead, he ripped his shirt off. Derek and I both broke eye contact and turned to stare at Mark's amazing body. Mark lowered his pants, and we could clearly see a tent through his briefs. I continued my thrusts into Derek as Mark started walking closer. His dick was inches away from Derek's face. Mark ripped his briefs off, and his dick bounced up and hit Derek's face. Derek put Mark's balls in his mouth and licked them up. Mark took his cock and shoved it into Derek's mouth. Derek was moaning like crazy onto Mark's dick as I started thrusting more quickly. Mark brought his face close to mine and started making out with me. He stuck his tongue in my throat, and we explored each other's mouths as I kept fucking Derek.

Mark then broke the kiss and moved down to Derek's dick. They were in 69 position while I was fucking Derek. Derek's moaning was muffled by Mark's cock. Derek couldn't control himself anymore as his dick was being sucked by Mark, and his ass was being pounded by my cock. Derek screamed and came into Mark's mouth. Mark brought it up to my mouth and fed me Derek's cum. It tasted delicious.

Mark moved his head towards Derek's face, and I pulled out of Derek's ass. Derek was still panting when Mark attacked him with his lips. I was still on my knees behind them. I spit onto Mark's asshole and then brought my head to it. I liked his hole and started fingering him. He moaned into Derek's mouth as they kept feeling each other up. Mark moved to Derek's neck and started giving him hickies as he played with his nipples. I moved up and aligned my dick with mark's asshole. I slammed into him and Mark screamed.

"Fuck Avery!"

I smacked his ass and continued pounding into him. Derek wrapped his legs around Mark, and it was clear that his dick was hard again. Mark was moaning my name into Derek's mouth and it only made me hornier. We were both getting close. Mark pulled his mouth away from Derek and got up on his knees. I continued fucking him while he turned his head and pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away for a second and locked eyes with me.

He moaned, "I'm going to cum"

Derek sat up and put his face in front of Mark's dick. I slammed my lips into Mark's again, and he moaned loudly into my mouth as he let out his load all over Derek's face. Derek licked all of the cum he could reach on his face. Mark collapsed on top of him and licked whatever was left on Derek's face.

I pulled out of Mark and smacked his ass. I stroked my dick hard and moaned like crazy. I came all over Mark's back. My panting started to slow down. I bent down and started licking my cum off his back. It filled up in my mouth. I leaned over Mark and locked lips with Derek. He drank all of my cum out of my mouth. Mark started to get up and get dressed. He grabbed his cock before he left and seductively said, "Till next time". He closed the door and left Derek and I naked on the bed. I bent down and started kissing him again. I grinded my dick into his cock, and the friction started to make us both hard again.

I got up and then sat on his face. His tongue went right into my hole, and I started moaning. I bent down and started stroking his cock. I stuck it in my mouth and loved tasting his meat again. He started to smack my ass as he thrusted his tongue in and out of my hole. I turned around and kissed his neck. I then grabbed his dick and aligned it with my hole. I sat down on his cock and moaned loudly. I started bouncing up and down on it. He put his hands on my waist and started thrusting his hips up into my ass. His dick was hitting me in the perfect spot as he increased his speed. He then took one hand off my waist and started stroking my cock. I moaned uncontrollably and came all over him. Some got in his mouth, but most of it landed on his chest. He thrusted into me one more time and filled me with his cum. I bent down and kissed him passionately. I then collapsed on the side of him.

He got dressed and left the on call room to go into surgery. I never wanted someone as much as I wanted Derek. Everything about him got me horny. My mind drifted off as I thought about him, and I passed out naked in the bed.


	4. Addiction

Jackson's POV

I woke up alone and quickly checked my pager to see if I missed anything. I was paged 911 four times by Hunt. I got up and got dressed. I ran out of the on call room and started running towards the ER. I was stopped when I ran into Chief Hunt in the hallway. He pulled me into his office and started yelling.

"When you are paged, you answer it! You run!"

I stood there and stared at him. I didn't know what to do or how to fix it.

"How is the patient?" I asked with a look of embarrassment

"He died. He didn't make it" he responded.

"What? Chief I'm sorry" I pleaded.

"I didn't hear the page. Please, Chief Hunt. I'll make it up to you I promise".

"Oh and how are you going to do that" he responded.

"I'll do anything, Chief"

He walked towards me and grabbed my face with his right hand. He shook my head and then spit in my mouth. He then attacked my lips with his. I parted my lips, and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. He explored the inside of my mouth. He wasn't better than Derek, but he was a good kisser. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You're going to make it up to me" he commanded.

He then grabbed my head and shoved it down to his cock. He pushed my mouth against his dick, and I could feel how hard it was through his pants. I was running out of air and needed to take a breath, but he wouldn't let me move my mouth from his dick. Finally, he let me off to remove his pants, and I started panting as I caught my breath.

He bent down and kissed me hard as he grabbed my cock through my scrubs. I moaned, "Owen" as he started stroking me. He took his hand away and slapped me in the face.

"That's Chief Hunt. Now take my shirt off and lick me everywhere"

It just turned me on more when he took command. I stood up and ripped his shirt off. My mouth went straight to his nipple. I swirled my tongue around it and then bit the tip. I then moved to his other nipple. I gripped his pec hard and licked the tip of his nipple. He picked his arms up and shoved my head into his sweaty armpit. I started making out with his armpit, and it tasted fucking delicious. I moved to the other one and sucked on it as his armpit hair tickled my face.

I then moved up to his face and licked his jaw bone. He gripped my head and pulled me into a kiss. I slid my lips down his chest to his stomach and started licking his abs. I outlined his abs with my tongue and then slowly moved closer to his dick. I bit the waistband of his briefs and started pulling them down with my teeth. I brought my hands to his ass and ripped the briefs off. I squeezed his ass as I shoved his dick in my mouth. He started fucking my face. His dick was slamming against the back of my throat, and I moaned as he hit my gag reflex. He then pulled his dick out of my mouth and spun me around.

He ripped my shirt off and moved closer so that his dick was touching my ass through my scrubs. He kissed my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me and started playing with my nipples and abs. He seemed to really like my body because he started moaning as he was feeling me up. He then bent his knees and pulled my pants off. He gripped my ass through my scrubs and then smacked it. He pulled my briefs off and my bare ass was right in front of his face. He lifted my ass cheeks with his hands and started licking my ass like crazy. He then spread my cheeks and his tongue darted into my ass hole.

"Fuck" I moaned as he inserted his tongue deep into my hole.

He kept licking my hole as he added a finger. I kept moaning as he fucked me with his finger. He knew what he was fucking doing. He then pulled his fingers out of my ass. He turned his head around and went in between my legs. He lifted his head up into the area between my balls and my hole. He licked my scrotum and started chewing on it.

"Fuck, Avery. You taste so good"

He continued sucking on my scrotum for another five minutes until he finally got up. I was so horny; I was panting like crazy. He put his dick between my cheeks and brought his head close to my neck.

He whispered, "Beg for it Avery"

"Fuck, Chief Hunt, Fuck me." I begged.

He smacked my ass hard and teased my hole by rubbing his dick near it. He smacked it again.

"Please, Chief. Please Fuck me. I need your cock in me".

He smacked my ass one more time and then slammed his dick into my ass.

"Fuck!" I moaned.

He got his full length into my ass and bit down on my shoulder. I turned my head around, and we started making out. As I was lost in the kiss, he started thrusting hard into my ass. I moaned into his mouth before he shoved my head down and made me bend over. He continued his thrusts as he started smacking my ass repeatedly. It hurt, but it turned me on so much.

"You like your punishment. You fucking slut"

He smacked my ass again, and I moaned loudly. He pulled out of me and flipped me over so that my back was on the ground. He got on his knees and put his dick back in my hole. I moaned again. He bent down and kissed me as he continued his thrusts. He put his head in between my pecs and started licking my chest. His tongue traveled to my nipple and he sucked on it. His tongue swirled around the tip as his teeth started to bite down. I moaned at the sensation. He then pulled away and started jacking me off in rhythm with his thrusts. He went on with this for about five minutes until we were both going crazy. He pulled his dick out of my ass and shoved it into my mouth.

"Drink my load, Avery" he commanded.

I started stroking his penis with the head in my mouth. My tongue slid across the tip of his dick, and he started moaning like crazy. Cum starting pouring out of his cock and filled my mouth. He took his dick out of my mouth and waited for me to swallow his load. I swirled his cum in my mouth, enjoying the delicious taste and then swallowed all of it. He started putting his clothes back on. I stopped him and said, "Where are you going? I'm not done yet".

He smacked me in the face and said, "You don't get to tell me what to do. I am your chief. You can deal with yourself". He walked out of the room, leaving me rock hard and alone. I was so fucking horny, and I needed a release. I was about to start jacking off when the door opened again. Alex walked in and found me ass naked and alone. His eyebrows went up as he stared at my cock.

"Alex, please" I begged, hoping he would help me get my release.

"I fucked you this morning, Avery, and you're already back begging for more" he responded

"Don't mock me. Just take your clothes off, Alex"

He took his shirt off and I admired his abs. He then walked over to me, and I started pulling his pants down. I wasn't interested in wasting any time. I took his briefs off and put his cock into my mouth. Alex moaned as I inserted two fingers into his ass. I moved my mouth down to his balls and sucked on each one. He pulled me up and kissed me hard on the mouth. He squeezed my nipple while his tongue battled with mine. He broke the kiss and told me to eat his ass I bent down and turned him around. My tongue navigated through the hair around his asshole. I licked the area around his hole, and he moaned. I then stuck it inside of him and added a finger. He was now moaning like crazy as I thrusted my finger in and out of his ass. I stood up and slammed my dick into him. He screamed with pleasure. I started thrusting fast. I wrapped my hands around him and started playing with his nipples. My hand then drifted to his cock and started jacking him off in rhythm with my thrusts. I knew I was finally close to my release.

"Alex, I'm gonna cum" I moaned

I thrusted in and out two more times. I moaned loudly and released my load inside his ass.

"Fuck, Alex." I said as my breathing started to slow.

"I'm not done with you yet, Avery"

Alex got up and went straight to my ass. It was already lubed up with Hunt's saliva, but Alex stuck his tongue in my hole anyways. He grabbed my dick and started stroking me. I immediately got hard again. He added two fingers into my ass and started stretching me out.

"Just Fuck me, Alex" I moaned.

He took his head away from my ass and slammed his dick into my hole. I moaned loudly as he thrusted quickly. He bent down and kissed me hard as he grabbed my dick and jacked me off. I was about to cum for the second time, and it was obvious Alex was close to. Our lips separated, and we locked eyes as he continued to pound my asshole while jacking me off. When I saw that he was seconds away from cumming, I grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. He moaned loudly into my mouth as he filled my asshole with his cum. Seconds later, I came all over my chest, and he licked it all up and swallowed it.

"You've got a nice ass, Avery" Alex said as he smacked my ass and then squeezed my cheek hard. He pulled me in for a kiss before getting up and getting dressed. We both got fully clothed and left the room.

Between the surgery, the sleeping, and the sex, the day had flown by so quickly. It was already night time. I got in my car to go home, but somehow ended up at Derek's house. The door was unlocked so I just walked in. When I found the bedroom, he was sleeping alone. I took all my clothes off and climbed into bed with him. I laid my head on his chest and kept my hand near his dick. I finally felt at peace. I fell asleep in minutes.


	5. Not Anymore

Jackson's POV

I woke up when Derek moved my hand into his pants. He guided my hand into stroking his dick. He noticed I was waking up and said, "Came back for more, Avery?" I started taking control and stroking his dick on my own.

"I think we need a good shower" he said seductively.

I got the hint and started getting up. He started running the water. I grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss while we waited for the water to heat up. I loved the feeling of his tongue. He reached his hands down and stuck his fingers in my ass. I moaned into his mouth and pushed him into the shower. I brought my head to his chest and licked all over his pecs. I then brought my tongue to his abs. I could lick him forever. I caught sight of his hard cock and remembered how good it felt in my mouth. I picked it up and shoved it all the way to the back of my throat. He moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Avery"

I continued bobbing my head up and down on his cock. My hands traveled to his ass and glided across his hole. I started fingering him, and he let out a loud moan. I pulled my mouth off his dick for the first time. I stood up and stared him in the eyes. The hot water was hitting my back and it turned me on even more. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss and then grabbed his cock.

"I need you to put this inside me right now. I need you to fuck me, Derek"

He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We started making out passionately. He lined his dick up with my ass and thrust it into me. He pounded into my ass, and our lips never separated. I felt so whole when his dick was inside me. I knew we were both getting close. He broke the kiss for a second.

"Cum with me, Jackson"

He grabbed my dick and rapidly stroked me. I could feel the intense pressure in my cock as I knew I was about to blow. Our lips connected again, and our tongues met. I released my load all over his chest and clenched my ass. This sent him over the edge, and he blew his load all inside of me. We both collapsed onto the bottom of the shower. I ate my cum off his chest, and then we made out passionately. I would have loved to do that all day, but it was time to go to the hospital. We both got dressed and left the house.

I stopped by the coffee shop on my way to the hospital and ran into April's fiancé, Mathew. After we got our coffees, we started talking as we walked in the same direction. Someone near us collapsed, and we both jumped to help. Matthew had to trach her in the field using a straw. I couldn't fucking believe him. That could have gone wrong in so many ways. We both quickly got the patient to the hospital. I scrubbed in to try to fix the mess that Mathew made. He didn't want to leave the patient so he sat in the OR for the whole surgery. Four hours later, we were finally done operating. I walked into an on call room, and Mathew followed shortly after.

"I had to do what I could to save her life! She couldn't breathe" He said.

"It was reckless, and it could have killed the patient" I responded.

There was an awkward silence for a little. I broke it when I said, "Wouldn't expect a virgin to be so risky". He looked embarrassed.

"I don't want to have sex with April" he said.

"What? Then why are you marrying her?"

He said nothing but walked closer to me. Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel his breath against my skin. Our foreheads touched, and both of our hearts started beating faster. I couldn't take the tension anymore. I moved my face in closer and started making out with him. I stuck my tongue into his mouth. He suddenly grabbed my ass and started kissing back hard. His tongue met mine, and his fingers slipped under my scrubs. He started rubbing my ass through my briefs, and his hands felt good. We started walking over to one of the beds, never letting our lips part. He was on top of me and started grinding his hard dick into mine. For a virgin, he was pretty damn sexy.

He broke the kiss to pull my shirt off and then admired my body. He came back down into the kiss, but pulled away shortly after. He brought his lips to my chest and started licking over my nipples. He picked up my arms, and his tongue explored my armpits. Mathew had never done this before, but he was pretty damn good at it. He moved his mouth down to my abs, and he smothered them with his saliva. My dick was now touching his chest through my scrub pants. He grasped my dick with his hand and started rubbing it. It felt good, but there was too much clothing in the way. I pulled down my pants and my briefs, and he marveled at the sight of my cock. He had never seen one before other than his own. He grabbed it at the base and brought the tip to his lips. He brushed his lips against my dick, and I let out a moan. I was trying to go slow with him because he was a virgin, but I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hands on the back of his head and shoved him down on my cock. He fit the whole thing in his mouth. He came back up for air. He then licked up the side of my cock before putting the whole thing in his mouth again. He bobbed his head up and down. My loud moans let him know that he was doing a good job. I brought him up to my face for a kiss and then flipped him over.

He was now lying on his back, staring up at my naked body. I bent down to pull his shirt off. He was in amazing shape, and it only made me harder if that was possible. I brought my tongue to his chest. My hands explored his arm muscles as my tongue focused on his nipple. I could feel how defined he was as my hands ran up and down his biceps. His nipple started to get hard so I sucked on the tip. I then pulled him back in for a kiss. I grabbed both his hands and put them above his head. I dove into his armpits and started licking them like crazy. He has to move around a lot as a paramedic so his armpit was sweaty and delicious. My hands then moved to his abs. He had a sharply defined six pack. I rubbed it with my hands and then brought my mouth to it. I planted kisses all over his abs as I started to pull down his pants. He had briefs on underneath. I could see how long his dick was through the underwear. It looked huge, and I really wanted to suck it. I licked it through the fabric for a while, but I needed the whole thing in my mouth. I pulled his briefs off and his cock bobbed up and hit me in the face. It was huge. I grabbed his shaft and brought my mouth to the base. I started kissing the base of his cock and then licked up his length.

"Oh fuck, Jackson" he moaned.

I stuck his whole dick in my mouth, and it tasted so good. I kept sucking him for a good 10 minutes unil he looked like he was close to cumming. I then moved my mouth from his cock and flipped him over. His ass was muscular and beefy. I grabbed his cheeks and massaged them. I then bit down on one of his cheeks and he let out a soft moan. My tongue traveled down to his hole. I licked it all over and finally put it inside.

"Fuck!" Matthew screamed.

My tongue was all the way inside his ass when I added a finger.

"Shit, that hurts" he yelled.

I knew he was going to need to be loosened up. I knew the pain was going to become pleasure. I started to move my finger in and out of his hole. He started to get more comfortable with it and began to moan again. I added another finger and he just kept moaning loudly. I kept finger fucking him until he was fully loosened up. His moans got louder and louder until I pulled my fingers out of his ass.

"It's time for my cock" I said.

He responded, "I'm ready"

I put my dick near his entrance and slowly started entering him. He started moaning like crazy as my dick went further and further into his ass. When I finally got it all the way in, I moved my hips in circles, trying to loosen him up.

"Jackson, move!" he yelled.

With that, I started thrusting. He moaned loudly, feeling pure pleasure. It felt great having my dick in his tight virgin hole. It didn't take me long to realize that I was going to cum soon. I wrapped my arm around his back and grabbed onto his cock. I started jacking him off in rhythm with my thrusts. He begged me to go harder, and I was happy to listen. I felt my balls tighten as cum poured out of my dick. His asshole was overflowing with my cum. I bent down and sucked it out of his ass. I brought Mathew into a kiss and shared my seed with him.

"That's fucking delicious"

I realized the virgin had not yet gotten his release.

"You're turn" I said to him as I laid on my back and spread my legs. He brought his mouth to my ball sack and sucked on the skin. My cock sprung back to life. He moved his tongue down to my ass. He pushed his thumb against my hole and then then jabbed his tongue into it. I let out a soft moan. He started fingering me, but I did not need nearly as much loosening up as he did. However, his cock was still huge. After we were both too horny to wait any longer, He got up and placed his dick at my entrance. He slowly put his whole length inside of my ass, and I moaned uncontrollably. His dick felt amazing. He started to increase the speed of his thrusts. His hands explored my body until I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel my moans against his lips. Our eyes locked as he started thrusting even quicker. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my dick. He started stroking it rapidly. I moaned even louder, and he tried to shut me up by pulling me into another kiss. I pulled away for a second.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" I screamed.

I pulled him back into a kiss as cum shot out of my cock and landed all over his and my chest. He continued thrusting in me for another minute until he pulled his cock out and brought it to my face. I jacked him off with both my hands. His moans got louder and louder as he shot his load all over my face. He bent down to lick it off my face and then fed me his cum. He collapsed on top of me and we laid next to each other as we caught our breath.

"Well that was definitely worth the wait" he said.

"You certainly are a quick learner" I said as I pulled him into a kiss.

He got up, and I watched him get dressed. That body should never be covered by clothes. He kissed me once more before he walked out of the on call room. I wanted to just pass out naked on the bed, but I had to get to another surgery. I got dressed and headed off to the OR for a cleft palette surgery on a 6 year old.


	6. All Mine

Jackson's POV

Alex was already scrubbed in when I got to the OR. The patient was a kid so he was assisting me in surgery. The scrub nurse gave me a scalpel, and I made an incision. I started working on the cleft palette while Alex observed. After 3 hours passed, Alex pulled his hand away from the patient. I didn't think much of it and just kept operating. He slid his hand over to my ass and started rubbing it. I got nervous that someone would see, but there was no one in the gallery, and the table blocked his hand from being seen by the scrub nurse. I knew it was bad to be getting hard during surgery, but I only had about fifteen minutes left. Alex continued tracing my ass with his fingers. He squeezed tightly onto my left ass cheek. His finger then moved to the center of my ass, and he traced along my crack. As his finger passed my hole, I almost let out a moan but caught myself before anyone could tell. I brought my focus back to the patient. I was close to completing the surgery when Alex slipped his hand under my scrubs and briefs and rubbed my bare ass. His hand felt warm against my skin. He brought his finger towards my hole and started to rub it. I started coughing trying to cover up my moan. He inserted his finger into my hole, and I moaned loudly. The scrub nurse looked at me weirdly, but I just looked back down at the patient and finished operating. His finger was still inside of me when I finished closing up the patient. He finally pulled it out, and we both left the OR.

We both started walking quickly to an on call room. Alex kissed me passionately before we entered the room. Our lips never broke as we opened the door and felt each other up. We heard someone rustle in their bed, and we looked over.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Derek who caught us both by surprise.

We both froze, staring at Derek.

"You can't get enough, Avery" he said.

Derek walked towards us slowly and started taking off his shirt. By the time he reached us, he was standing in only briefs. He looked at both of us and traced our bodies with his eyes. He then pushed Alex into the wall and started passionately kissing him. He grabbed onto his dick and stroked it rapidly. Watching them make out was so fucking hot, but I started to feel a little jealous. I got the feeling that was Derek's intentions. I put my hand in my pants and started stroking my cock as I watched them. Derek pulled Alex's scrubs off, leaving them both in briefs. Derek brought his hand back to Alex's dick and rubbed it through the briefs. He started licking Alex's neck and then traveled to his chest. Derek's tongue glided across Alex's nipples before he brought it to his stomach. He started licking and kissing Alex's abs while continuing to stroke his dick. I was really fucking horny now, but I wanted Derek doing that to me. Derek moved his tongue down to Alex's cock and licked it up through the briefs. Alex's dick had now become rock hard, and he started moaning a lot. Derek's tongue was making him go crazy. Alex put his hands behind Derek's head and pushed him further against his cock. Derek wrapped his hands around Alex and gripped the waistband of his briefs. Within seconds, Derek had ripped off the briefs. He put Alex's entire cock right into his mouth. He sucked him off for a while before he came up for a kiss. Derek and Alex made out passionately as my jealousy increased. Derek and Alex finally broke their kiss.

"Time for my dick to get sucked" Derek said.

Alex looked like he was about to bend down and grab Derek's dick when I jumped over and put my mouth right on it. Derek moaned when my mouth hit his briefs. I wanted his cock in my mouth now. Not Alex's. Derek pulled his pants off and laid his back down on a bed. I climbed on top of him and kissed both sides of his jaw. I pulled away and then looked him in the eyes. I pulled him in for a kiss and let his tongue drift into my mouth. I then traveled down his body. When I reached his briefs, they were already wet with my saliva. I pulled them down off his legs and stood on my knees admiring Derek's body. I placed my hands on his meaty thighs and gripped them tightly as I slid them up and closer to his cock. I started bringing my head closer down. Once my hands had reached the base of his cock, I positioned his dick towards my mouth. My lips made contact with the head of his dick, I swirled it in my mouth. My tongue passed over the slit. Derek was panting now. I then engulfed all of Derek's cock into my mouth. He moaned at the sensation. I pulled my head away and then licked up the side of his length. When I got to the top, I deep throated him again. I started bobbing my head up and down when Alex, who had been jacking off to us, pulled my scrubs off my ass. Alex licked his finger before shoving it into my ass. He started thrusting it in and out while his tongue started traveling all over my ass. He licked over both of my ass cheeks before pulling his finger out to shove his tongue in. I started moaning into Derek's dick. Alex was giving me an amazing rim job, and Derek's dick felt so good in my mouth. I was in heaven. We stayed like this for a couple minutes until the door opened.

"Where was my invite?" said Mark who had gotten completely hard the moment he entered the room.

He got completely naked, and his dick bobbed up and down as he walked towards us. I continued to suck Derek, and Alex wasn't moving away from my ass. Mark went around Derek's head and sat on his face. I could see Derek start moving his mouth as he made out with Mark's hole. When Derek inserted a tongue, Mark moaned. Mark started feeling up Derek's chest. Despite how horny I was, I still got jealous. I started putting more effort into sucking Derek's dick, and Derek clearly seemed to notice as he started moaning into Mark's hole. As I focused hard on sucking Derek's dick, Alex had pulled away from my ass. He lined his dick up with my hole and then thrusted into me at full speed. I moaned loudly into Derek's dick but didn't pull my head away. Alex started thrusting in and out as I got even hornier. Alex brought his hand around my back and started rubbing my pecs. At the same time, Mark had pulled me off Derek's cock and pulled me in for a long kiss. When he pulled away, he decided to hop off of Derek. Derek looked disappointed because he was clearly loving the taste. Mark laid on top of Derek, and their dicks touched as they started making out. Alex had started smacking my ass which only turned me on more. I decided that I needed a taste of Mark, and brought my head down to his asshole. He moaned as I licked inside his hole. God, he fucking tasted delicious. Alex pulled out of my ass, and I immediately missed the feeling of a dick inside me. Alex pushed me off of Mark's ass and went in for his own taste. Mark and Derek were still making out when I decided to interrupt them. I shoved my dick right in between their kiss, and they started kissing around it. It felt amazing against my dick. I moaned as they licked and sucked on my cock. After Alex licked Mark's hole for a while, he moved down to Derek's. He stuck his tongue in and out of Derek's hole for a few minutes and then got up and slowly entered his hole. Derek moaned into my cock and Mark's mouth. I really wanted to be the one to make him moan like that, but right now was not the time for that. Mark got off of Derek, and Alex leaned down. He started kissing Derek's nipples as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Meanwhile Mark had pushed me against the wall and started rubbing my cock. Our lips met, and our tongues instantly entered each other's mouths. After making out for a while, Mark turned me around and bent down to lick my ass. He slid his tongue across my hole and then bit down. I started moaning when he put a finger in me. He thrusted it in and out while he smacked my ass cheeks. He then flipped my around so my head was facing Alex and Derek, and I could watch the show. Alex had cum in Derek's hole and then collapsed onto Derek. Derek got up and pushed Alex's legs up. With no hands, he started rubbing his dick against Alex's hole. Alex had already started to get hard again.

"Derek just fuck me" he moaned.

Right as Derek was about to thrust into Alex, Mark slammed his cock into my ass, and I moaned so loudly that both Derek and Alex turned to look over. They saw Mark start thrusting into me as I continued moaning. When Alex was still turned away, Derek pushed his dick into his hole. They both moaned simultaneously. Mark and Derek started thrusting at the same rate. Derek grabbed Alex's dick and started stroking it. Alex started panting loudly as Derek's dick got him extremely close to cumming. At the same time, Mark had started sweating. I could tell he as close when his thrusts started getting harder and harder. He moaned multiple times before pulling out of my ass hole. He flipped my around and shoved his dick into my mouth

"Fuck!" he screamed as cum shot out of his dick and went into my mouth.

I walked over to Alex and Derek. Alex was already on the verge of cumming, but when I locked lips with him and fed him Mark's come, he was sent over the edge. He came everywhere. It got on his chest, Derek's stomach, and my face. He gladly licked it off of me. Derek took his dick out of Alex, and Alex started to get up. He and Mark both started getting dressed for a surgery. When Mark pulled up his scrub pants, Alex smacked Mark's ass.

"After surgery, I'm going to need another taste of that cum" Alex said seductively.

Mark started to get hard again but knew he had to ignore it so he could go back to work. He calmed himself down, and they both left the on call room. Derek and I were now left hard and alone. We both looked at each other before I jumped at him and started making out with him on the bed. I slid my hands down his arms, and when I reached his hands, our fingers locked. I pushed our hands above our heads and broke the kiss. I locked eyes with him as I started grinding my dick into his. I kissed him intermittently over the next couple of minutes as the friction between out dicks made us both insanely horny. I pulled away one more time.

"You're mine" I moaned, inches away from his face.

He pulled me back into the kiss. I brought my hands down to his chest, and soon after, my lips followed. I grasped his pecs with both my hands.

'These are mine" I commanded before I brought my tongue to them and licked them all over.

My hands then traveled down his arms. I gripped his biceps and started to massage them.

"These are mine" I said again as I brought my lips down to kiss each muscle. I then slid down his chest to his stomach. I kissed it all over and licked around his belly button. My hands rubbed the area, and it started to get warm.

"Mine" I moaned in between kisses.

I went down further and skipped over his dick. I put my hands on his thighs. I kissed each one. They were hairy, and it turned me on so much. I started making out with one of his thighs. I then tightly squeezed both of them and moaned, "Mine". I moved away from them and grabbed his feet. I started there and rubbed all the way from his feet, past his knees, his thighs, his stomach, his chest, and his arms. My face lined up perfectly with his, and my dick lined up perfectly with his ass. I swirled my hips and teased his hole. We could both feel each other's breaths against our skin.

"You're all mine" I said seductively in his ears.

He brought his lips to mine and started passionately making out with me. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I was dying to stick my penis in him. Our lips parted for a second but our heads stayed close together. Our lips were just inches apart.

"I'm all yours" He whispered.

That was all I needed. I slammed my dick in him and we both moaned loudly. I immediately started thrusting quickly. Our lips found each other again, and our hands rubbed each other everywhere. I fucked him as hard as I possibly could, and it felt amazing. We were both so zoned into each other that the rest of the world just slipped away. One of my hands was rubbing his nipple while the other jacked him off. Derek had both his hands on my ass, squeezing hard as he held on for life. Our lips separated as his moans had become louder than shouts. We were both so close to cumming. My dick was going in and out of his ass so fast he didn't even have time to moan every time I hit the spot so it just sounded like one never ending moan. That sound coming from Derek could never get old. I started rubbing his dick faster, and when I realized we were both going to cum, I pulled him back into a kiss. Our dicks spewed cum out simultaneously. His landed all over both of us, and mine filled up his hole. I brought my head down to his ass, and collected all the cum in my mouth. I brought him in for a kiss, and we both shared the taste of my cum. I then licked all of the cum off his body and enjoyed every second of it. Once, I had swallowed all of it, I collapsed on Derek's side. We both tried to catch our breaths.

"That was..." Derek started but couldn't find the right word.

"Incredible" I interrupted "Unimaginable, Perfect"

"Yeah" Derek said as he leaned over and kissed me. We both decided that we needed to get dressed and go back to work so we savored this kiss. Before he left the on call room, he turned to me.

"You should stop by tonight, Jackson" he said before closing the door behind him.

The rest of the day was long and tiring, but I was looking forward to the end. When it finally became time to leave the hospital, I got into my car and went straight to Derek's. He let me in, and we both walked to the bedroom exhausted. We both laid down and got under the covers. I flipped myself around so my head was at his dick. We laid there in 69 position. His face was right in my ass, and my face was right in his dick. Everything was perfect. We fell asleep like that as happy as we could ever be.


	7. Only You

**Final chapter! Hope all readers enjoyed. Please leave comments.**

Jackson's POV

I woke up foggy. I was warm, and it was dark. It took me a second to remember that I was in Derek's bed. My face was pressed against his flaccid cock. He started to move underneath me, and his dick rubbed against my face. This started to turn me on. My dick started hardening against Derek's chest. I opened my mouth and just let it slide across Derek's crotch. My breaths started to warm up his dick, and I moved my hand to cradle his balls. I put each one in my mouth and sucked on them lightly. Every part of him always tasted delicious. I licked over his pubes and inhaled their scent. My dick was now fully hard and pressing forcefully into Derek's chest. I started grinding my hips against his chest. My dick slid over his nipples, and my balls drifted near his armpits. While I moved my hips, my ass was rubbing against his face. It turned me on even more just thinking about his mouth near my ass. I slapped myself in the face with his flaccid cock and let it glide past my lips. I stuck the whole flaccid cock in my mouth and just held it there for a while. I loved the feeling of his dick in my mouth. Before I knew it, his dick was getting hard. It pushed into the back of my throat, but I refused to pull my mouth away. Once he was fully hard, I started bobbing my head up and down. My hands traveled to his ass and gripped them firmly. As I pushed his dick in and out of my mouth, my tongue swirled around it. I felt him shift slightly under me, but I assumed he was still asleep.

"Mhmm" he moaned quietly

Before I even noticed he was awake, his tongue went straight to my ass. He kissed and chewed on my ass cheeks before moving towards my hole. He slid his tongue across it, and I moaned into his cock. He then started making out with my hole, allowing his tongue to slip in every now and then. It was an amazing feeling. He always knew how to tease me and turn me on so much that I have to beg for it. I tried not to beg yet and kept sucking his dick. Every time I got my head all the way down to the base of his cock, he let out a moan into my ass. God, it was so hot. I brought my head away from his cock and kissed the areas around it. I put my tongue in between his inner thigh and ball sack and licked up the sweaty area. I then traveled my way up his body. I went to his abs and traced his happy trail to his belly button. I moved up from there to his nipples. By the time I got there, I was completely sitting on Derek's face. It felt so good having the pressure of his tongue pushed against my whole. I licked around his hairy chest and kissed the tips of his nipples. I then started sliding my ass back and forth across his face. My hole was sliding from his lips to his nose back and forth. He tried to follow my hole with his tongue, getting it wet with his saliva. I was about to scream that I needed him to fuck me when I decided that I still was not ready to beg yet. I turned around and shoved my dick in his mouth. I moaned when it reached the back of his throat. I started fucking his face. My dick slammed against the beg of his throat repeatedly as I increased my thrusts. I then did one powerful thrust and held his head against my cock. I released my load into his mouth. I kept my dick in his mouth until it went soft again. I then went down and kissed him. He swallowed almost all of the cum, but the kiss allowed me to have a taste. Our tongues continued to explore each other's mouths as Derek flipped us over so he was on top. He rubbed his hard dick against my stomach. His balls slid across my abs, and I reached down to get a feel. I put one of my hands on his balls and started stroking him with the other. The moment I felt his cock on my hands I got hard again. Nobody could do that to me but Derek. He broke the kiss and brought his tongue to my chest. I flexed my pecs as he licked and massaged them. He slapped my right pec and then brought his mouth to my nipple. He kissed and licked it. Then, with no warning, he bit my right pec hard and started chewing on it. I moaned loudly. It hurt a little at first but turned me on even more. He was trying to eat me up and I was going to let him. He started chewing his way down to my stomach. His lips made out with my abs while his teeth scraped against them. He slid his teeth lightly down the length of my cock, and I shook at the sensation. He quickly and forcefully grabbed my legs and pushed them towards my head.

"Time for my favorite meal" he said as he brought his head down and attacked my hole.

I started moaning loudly as his tongue ventured into my hole. He chewed on the areas around my hole before inserting a finger. He thrust it in and out of my hole, and all I could think about was how much I wished it was his cock. Still, I was not ready to beg for it no matter how much I wanted to. He started smacking my ass as he ate it, and my ass turned red. He brought his hands to my stomach and played with my abs. He lowered them and ran his fingers through my pubes. Finally, he grasped my dick with both of his hands and stroked it up and down. He continued stroking my cock and eating my ass for a long time. His tongue was deep inside my hole as it found just the right spot. I moaned when he hit it with his tongue, letting him know he was doing everything perfect. He kept jabbing his tongue in the same spot, and I was moaning uncontrollably. His hands were working magic on my dick. Precum started to seep out of the top, and he used it to keep jacking me off. Between my ass and my cock, I knew I couldn't last long. Derek knew exactly which buttons to push to make me go crazy. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Ahh! Derek please fuck me!" I begged.

I could feel him smiling against my hole. He got up on his knees and placed his dick near my entrance. He rubbed it around the circumference of my hole and then pushed only the head in. He pulled it back out right after that and continued to tease me with it.

"Derek, please" I moaned, hoping he would sense my pain.

He put the head of his cock back in my ass and swirled it around. He didn't take it back out but he also wasn't thrusting into me yet. This time I didn't beg or moan, but I screamed.

"DEREK, FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!"

He entered his dick all the way in me and I moaned for a long time at the satisfaction. He kept his dick all the way in me until my moan ended. Then, he started his thrusts. He started off slow, going in and out of my ass with no hurry. It felt amazing, but after a couple minutes, I needed more.

"Faster" I moaned

He picked up the speed slightly, and my moans got louder. His dick was hitting the perfect spot every time. He bent down and pulled me in for a long kiss. Our lips locked, and our tongues went back where they belong, in each other's mouths. We passionately kissed, but I still needed more.

"Harder, Derek" I said in between kissed.

He started putting more efforts into his thrusts. He slammed his cock into my hole at a constant and fast rate. I moaned, getting closer and closer to an orgasm. He started squeezing my nipples as I noticed he was breaking a sweat. He looked just as close to finishing as I was. I brought our lips back together and wrapped my arms around him. He kicked up the pace of his thrusts one more time and was moving faster than I knew possible. I brought my hands towards his ass and helped him push into me. I then brought my finger towards his hole and rubbed around it. We both moaned into each other's mouths. I stuck my finger all the way into his ass. Because he was thrusting so fast into my asshole, he was also fucking himself back into my finger. I added another finger, and he let another sharp moan out into my mouth. We both couldn't take much longer.

"I'm going to cum in you" Derek whispered after breaking the kiss only for a second.

Our lips reattached, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. He gripped onto my cock and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Everything was moving so fast, and I could barely hold it in any longer. It was obvious that neither could he.

"Fuuuck! I love you, Derek!" I moaned as my ass clenched and cum erupted out of my cock, landing on his chest, my chest, my face, and the sheets.

That was enough to send him over the edge, and he came in my hole, filling it up until it overflowed with his cum. He sucked it out of my ass and brought it to my mouth, knowing how much I loved the taste of his cum. He collapsed to the side of me. I suddenly got really nervous as it processed in my head that I just told him I loved him. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it was undeniably true. I started to worry that he didn't feel the same way. Still catching his breath, he rolled over on top of me and kissed me hard.

"I love you too, Jackson" he said with a smile on his face.

I pulled him back into the kiss and wrapped my hands around his back. Our dicks glided against each other, and I was horny again.

"You up for another round?" Derek asked.

"Always" I answered.

He walked over to the bathroom completely naked as I admired his body. He turned the water on and started filling up the bath tub. I started jacking off as I watched him, and I was rock solid in second. I quietly got up and started walking towards the bathtub. When Derek bent down to check the temperature of the water, I slammed by dick into him, and he moaned loudly. I started thrusting in and out. We stayed in this position until the bath was ready. When I pulled out of his ass, he looked disappointed. I jumped right in the tub and laid down. He stood right above me with his dick in front of my face. I couldn't help but lean in and suck it. I put my hand behind his balls and rubbed in between his thighs. He pushed my head all the way down his cock until my nose was pressed against his pubes. He then pulled out, and sat down on my cock quickly. We both moaned as he reached the bottom. He started bouncing up and down on my cock as our lips locked. We made out for a while until I reached down and grabbed his cock. I stroked it rapidly with both of my hands. He started to twirl his hips as he bounced up and down on my cock, and it got me really close to cumming. I started thrusting upward into his ass to add to the intensity. I also increased the speed in which I was rubbing his cock. He moaned repeatedly in his mouth, and I could tell we were both close to cumming. With two more bounces on my cock, I came all in his ass. He hopped off of my cock and brought his dick to my mouth. My hands traveled around his ass, and my fingers went right into his hole. I pushed his dick as far as I could into my mouth, and he moaned as cum poured down my throat. I swallowed every last drop.

We both called in sick that day, and spent the whole day fucking. Our attraction was irresistible. Even if we tried to stay away, it wouldn't be possible. You can't fight love, and what Derek and I had was definitely love.


End file.
